Just Dance 2018
|genre = Dance |modes = Multiplayer |director = |producer = |composer = }} Just Dance 2018 is a dance rhythm game developed by Ubisoft. It was unveiled on June 12, 2017, during its E3 press conference, and was released on October 24, 2017 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. This was the last Just Dance game released on the PlayStation 3 console, and by extension, the final PlayStation 3 video game to be published by Ubisoft. Gameplay As with the previous installments of the franchise, players must mimic the on-screen dancer's choreography to a chosen song using either motion controllers or the game's associated Just Dance Controller app on a smartphone. A new "Super" judgment was added between "Good" and "Perfect". The "Dance Lab" mode features medleys of choreography representing different professions and animals, while a new "Kids Mode" was designed to provide a gameplay experience and choreography tailored towards younger players. The Nintendo Switch version of the game features a new "Double Rumble" mode, which features routines based on different professions that leverage the "HD Rumble" functionality in the console's Joy-Con controllers to provide feedback. Soundtrack The following songs appear on Just Dance 2018: Kids Mode The following songs confirmed to appear on the Kids Mode of the game include: * A "(7)" indicates that the song also can be played on 7th-gen consoles (Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3). * A "(JDU)" indicates that the song must be played with a Just Dance Unlimited subscription. * A (JD1) indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance. * A (JD2) indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance 2. * A (JD3) indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance 3. * A (JD4) indicates that song also appears on Just Dance 4. * A (JD2014) indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance 2014. * A (JD2015) indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance 2015. * A (JD2015 UPLAY) indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance 2015 as a uPlay exclusive. * A (JD2016) indicates that song also appears on Just Dance 2016. * A "(JDU 2017)" indicates that the song is available on Just Dance 2017 as a Just Dance Unlimited exclusive routine. * A "(JDK)" indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance Kids. * A "(JDK2)" indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance Kids 2. * A "(JDK2014)" indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance Kids 2014. Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited is a subscription-based service for accessing a streaming library of songs from previous Just Dance games, and new songs that are exclusive to the service. A three-month subscription to Just Dance Unlimited is included as part of the game. All exclusive tracks (except tracks restricted to only Just Dance 2018 for the time being) are also playable on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017's Just Dance Unlimited. The 2018 game supports Just Dance Unlimited on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. Songs exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited include these: * A (WIIJPN) indicates that the song also appears on Just Dance Wii. * A (3DWII) indicates that the song appears on Just Dance 3 as a Wii DLC. * A (2015-R) indicates that the song was originally planned for Just Dance 2015 but was scrapped from the game. * A (2019-R) indicates that the song is originally in the main tracklist of Just Dance 2019 but was scrapped from the game. Reception Accolades The game was nominated for "Best Family/Social Game" at the 2017 Game Critics Awards. In Game Informer s Reader's Choice Best of 2017 Awards, it took the lead for "Best Music/Rhythm Game". It was also nominated for "Family Game of the Year" at the 21st Annual D.I.C.E. Awards, and for "Family Game" at the 14th British Academy Games Awards. It won the award for "Favorite Video Game" at Nickelodeon's 2018 Kids' Choice Awards. References External links * Category:Dance video games Category:Exergames Category:Just Dance (video game series) Category:Kinect games Category:Music video games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:2017 video games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games